


fuck it out

by tarothan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Biting, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Friends to fwb to lovers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Kim Seungmin, They're also roommates, but they make it work, they argue a bit, well a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarothan/pseuds/tarothan
Summary: jisung thinks for a moment but says nothing.he whips around when he hears a laugh. seungmin, staring down fixedly at his socks, shakes his head. he laughs again when he catches the look jisung is giving him.“i just had a ridiculous thought,” seungmin’s ears are red, eyes glued to the floor. “it sounds like a movie trope, but my brain gave me the thought of like ‘what if we fucked it out or something?’” he laughs half-heartedly again. when he's met with silence, his stomach drops.jisung is uncharacteristically quiet when he whispers, “i had the same one.”ORwhy would they keep fighting when they could fuck instead? what could go wrong?[prev. title- another year, another label]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 27
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	fuck it out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #127 - a&b are roommates. A constantly nagging at B to clean up and B often telling him to tone down his noises. They fight far too often, until they’re forced to talk it over, and they come up with a compromise: to avoid fighting, they fuck instead.
> 
> A/N: hello !! this fic's title has been changed (prev. 'another year, another label') and this chapter has been edited since the original post date, and i am much happier with it now. if you're rereading, i hope you find it better the second time around, sorry for any confusion<3 i hope you enjoy

jisung adores seungmin.

from the second they first met at freshman orientation, seungmin rolling his eyes at a stupid joke jisung had cracked, the two clicked, much to the surprise of their older mutual friends. everytime the eight of them hung out, chan, and changbin seemed surprised to see seungmin let jisung hang off him the way that he did. minho and hyunjin seemed less surprised, sharing looks when they thought jisung wasn’t looking. looks that jisung did not like the implications of, but was not going to dwell on.

despite different majors (history and musical theater), living in different dorms (jisung on the west side of campus and seungmin on the north), and having no courses together their first semester, the two still somehow managed to become inseparable. jisung attributes it to his charm and sense of humor; seungmin clarifies that it was because they had a free period at the same time and always wound up finding each other while walking to the nearest dining hall. 

their second year at school, they opted to become suitemates in one of the single room, suite-style dorms on the north side of campus while they knocked out some gen eds. 

things are different this year. 

this year, the two are living in their first apartment together.

the first couple weeks were great. seungmin is a pretty decent cook, and because he can’t focus if he felt things were messy, he keeps things really clean in their shared spaces. even though jisung thrives in what he would describe as “organized chaos” or his “creative mess,” seungmin’s organization doesn’t bother jisung in the slightest. so long as their shared spaces are presentable by seungmin’s standards, jisung can keep his own room as creatively chaotic as his heart desires.

they’d agreed on this, along with many other ground rules for the shared spaces, before they became housemates. jisung was doing fine for the first few weeks, before he started to notice things around the apartment.

things like finding his bedroom door closed when he returned home from classes in the afternoon, despite knowing he’d left it open as he rushed to his first theatre class of the day. things like his room being tidied, textbooks and fidget toys reorganized when he came back from a weekend at home when he knew he’d left it messier than that before he’d left.

jisung knows he's pretty messy, that he should really clean up more in the kitchen, take care of his dirty clothes after he showers, and should take his stuff back into his room so their coffee table isn't constantly marked as jisung’s space. he will readily admit that, yeah, he really should rinse out the chocolate milk jug when he's the one to finish it, straight from the jug, at 1:30 in the morning when he finally got back home from work. his justification is that he's always so tired when he gets home from work that he barely remembers to brush his teeth before he crashes most nights. he's more than willing to rinse out his food containers and put his dishes in the sink, or even the dishwasher. he just wants to do it at his own pace. seungmin, however, wants it done immediately. so much so, in fact, that he often takes things into his own hands.

now, the living arrangement that had seemed like the next logical step and started out a dream had started feeling nightmarish. the two are constantly at odds with each other and their cleaning habits, and because of that, other, smaller things are starting to cause tension. 

on this particular day, jisung had come home to find that the taller had cleaned his room for him. complete with a very nicely made bed, the plushies he slept with rearranged neatly on top of his creaseless blankets and straightening out the mountain of dance shoes that had started forming next to jisung’s bedroom door.

jisung will admit he’s probably really fucking weird for not wanting somebody to clean his room and make his bed for him, especially when he's so busy that the only thing he can make himself do when he gets home from his shitty part time job is pull off his work uniform and pull on a plain tshirt before he passes out. who wouldn’t love their roommate endlessly for doing the chores that they don’t want to do?

jisung’s deeply rooted trust issues and need for privacy, apparently.

maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if jisung hadn’t told seungmin at least twice before that coming home and finding things in his private space in places he hadn’t left them triggered his anxiety. but he had, and he was going to have to do it again.

generally, jisung doesn’t mind confrontation. normally, he finds that a quick ‘get in, talk about the issue, tell them what the deal is, get out’ type plan is very effective. usually, the same applies with seungmin, as well. but lately, with the constant tension, jisung is nervous to bring this up to him whenever he emerges from his room later.

jisung sighs, throwing his bag down onto his now spotless bedroom floor. he appreciates that seungmin is trying to take care of him and help him out, but when he would go into jisung’s space without asking or even telling him, _and_ touch his things... jisung’s anxiety did, does, and will continue spike. everytime, without fail. it doesn’t happen much but whenever it does, it makes jisung’s skin crawl and his heart race in the bad way. 

jisung sinks to the floor next to his pile of dance shoes, rearranging the pairs into an order that made more sense for him than what seungmin had done. his trembling hands work quickly, putting all his shoes in order of most frequently used to least frequently used. 

once he's finished that, he grabs a fidget cube off his desk and flops onto his bed. he pulls his puppy plushie from the newly arranged pile to clutch against his chest. it looks like a little golden retriever, so 4 year old jisung had aptly named him ‘goldie.’

jisung sits clutching goldie and clicking buttons on his cube for an indeterminate amount of time, staring at the ceiling and thinking so intently that he didn't even notice he’d unfocused from the white swirling paint of the ceiling. 

when jisung realizes he’d been loafing, letting his brain wander for so long, he manages to drag himself up from his bed and out to the couch. 

he's anxious about this confrontation he was about to have. he doesn’t want to get into this again, he doesn’t want to upset seungmin again, but this is the third time he’s gone into jisung’s space and cleaned up without talking to him about it first. 

the more jisung thinks about it, the more upset he gets. _it is so easy to just_ Not _go into my room when ive asked him not to when im not here._ jisung tries to reel himself in, but he can’t. 

the sound of their deadbolt turning has jisung perking up immediately. he is capital U Upset at the moment, and he decides in that split second that he will be making some decisions that he may regret once he's calmed down. 

the two exchange pleasantries when seungmin enters, but jisung just cannot be bothered to keep himself pleasant for the whole conversation. 

“seungmin,” jisung starts. he takes a deep breath, gripping his fidget cube in his hand before he continues. “stop going into my room when im not here. it feels like that request has been hard for you lately, because this is the third time it's happened, and the third time i've spaced out due to my anxiety about my privacy.”

seungmin looked taken aback from jisung’s words, but nods and agrees, saying he'll remember to keep his hands off of jisung’s things. he apologizes, and gets through it quite well, until seungmin turns to enter the kitchen. 

“hey jisung… what’s this?” seungmin questions, voice venomous. 

jisung looks over to where seungmin is pointing. _oh… oops._ it was jisung’s breakfast mess, sitting right next to the kitchen sink.

seungmin slams his textbook down on the counter, knocking the empty carton to the floor. the sound rings through the apartment, and jisung is frozen in his spot on the couch.

“are you ever gonna fuckin take care of your shit you leave everywhere? your underwear that are always on the bathroom floor? or the trash you leave sitting for fucking hours?” he spits, voice superbly venomous, especially for talking about a cleaned-out almond milk jug. 

instead of allowing himself to get anxious, take a step back, or be any sort of logical, jisung decides he will yell back. and he will do so standing up, facing seungmin head on. 

seungmin was clearly not expecting venom to be returned to him, and certainly wasn't expecting to be physically challenged. he stands his ground, and with every step that jisung takes toward him, he takes one toward jisung. 

before they knew it, their faces are inches apart. at this distance, rather than yelling in the other’s face, the two are now _whispering_ insults, complaints, grievances back and forth. any negative thing about their living situation that comes to mind comes out of their mouths.

jisung is fuming, tired of the fact that he has to look up at seungmin, when he notices that seungmin isn't looking in his eyes. seungmin is looking at jisung's mouth. very fixedly.

it's then that jisung realizes seungmin has him backed against a counter. suddenly, they're nose to nose. the silence in the apartment is ear-splitting- not even the hum of the heater and the sound of jisung's heart hammering against his chest reaching their set of ears. seungmins eyes are dark and hazy, and jisung is thoroughly confused about what he's feeling at the current moment. he is terrified, but also desperately wishing that seungmin will just kiss him already. 

before jisung has the mental coherency to question that, seungmin closes the gap between the two of them and kisses him. hard. 

it only lasts a moment before seungmin realizes what he's just done. he peels himself off of jisung and away from the counter, wide-eyed, expression otherwise unreadable. jisung can only stare at him as he scurries off to his room and slams the door behind him, fumbling loudly with the lock.

what the fuck was that.

***

if jisung was nervous to confront seungmin before, he was terrified now.

it had been two days since... _that_ happened. jisung hadn't seen seungmin since that fight, and jisung doesn't think he'll be seeing him again for the rest of the semester at this rate. he doesn't know how he keeps missing him, but admits seungmin is doing a damn good job at avoiding his problems.

the other day, jisung had cleaned up his mess he'd left in the kitchen from breakfast pretty shortly after seungmin locked himself in his room. he feels so uncertain about what just happened that he's deciding he's never going to make seungmin mad again. his heart is jumbled, and his brain is no help. all he feels when he thinks about confronting his roommate is butterflies the size of elephants. he wouldn't go so far to say that they're particularly violent butterflies, but they are certainly not the standard.

he pushes himself away from where he'd been perched against the counter, feeling oddly defeated and very deflated. if he's gonna attempt to process this again, he wants to do it in his own room, at least. 

just as he's slinging his backpack over his shoulder, seungmin's bedroom door opens.

the two maintain very awkward and very painful eye contact for too long. the silence is so loud jisung wants to scream, but he has no idea where to even start.

seungmin breaks the silence, much to both of their surprise.

"um.. hi. im really sorry."

jisung doesn't know how to respond. so he just looks at seungmin and nods.

"are we.... do you want to... talk about that?" seungmin looks like he's in physical pain as he asks that question, wincing as he speaks.

jisung takes a long pause before he speaks.

"yeah, actually. but not right now."

"what do you mean not right now?" suddenly seungmin sounds indignant. "aren't you the one always pushing to talk as soon as possible?"

jisung tells seungmin to try talking to him when he's in a better mood, because he doesnt want to deal with another fight so soon after the last one. seungmin grumbles, but closes the door to his room anyways.

he stays away for the rest of the night.

***

a knock on jisung's door pulls him out of his thoughts. 

for a moment, he just stares at the door. he knows he should just tell seungmin to go away, but he really, really doesn't want to speak to him. he also really, really doesn't want seungmin to go away.

seungmin turns the door handle, pushing the door open just a crack with a small creak of protest from the hinges. jisung doesn't turn to look at him until he speaks.

"can we talk?"

"you can talk, and i'll see if it's something i can answer." jisung deadpans, unsure of how he's supposed to even talk to seungmin right now.

seungmin stutters and stumbles over his words so much that jisung takes pity on him, and speaks instead.

“y'know what, fine. i'll say it. what happened on monday was weird, but it happened. and clearly, we cannot keep this up,” jisung sighs, finally turning to face seungmin where he stands in the doorway. "it's destroying us both. so we need to do something."

“well do you have any bright ideas?” seungmin grumbles quietly. he doesn’t sound angry, which is relieving, nor does he sound defensive, which jisung is thankful for. he isn’t exactly thrilled about the exasperation in his voice, but he knows they’ll have to talk about it and figure it out for good if they want to keep their friendship in as good a place as it was before. jisung is so tired of constantly getting into fights over things that they’d already talked about. he doesn't want them to have a repeat of the last week ever again. his chest has so heavy this week that his theater history seatmate, who had hardly ever spared him more than a greeting in class, checked in on him in the middle of class. this was taking a ridiculous toll on him. he misses the easy, comfortable jokes between them. the shared food, the shared blankets, the shared couch and snacks and pillows when they had a movie night. god, they hadn’t watched a movie squished together on the couch in weeks even before this, but the last week made jisung so seungmin deprived that he could cry. he misses seungmin so much.

jisung thinks for a moment, but the idea his brain suggests makes him feel dumb, so he says nothing. 

he whips around when he hears a laugh. seungmin is staring down fixedly at his socks, shakes his head. he laughes again when he catches the look jisung is giving him. 

“i just had a ridiculous thought,” seungmin’s ears are red, eyes glued to the floor. nevertheless, he continues, “it sounds like a movie trope, but my brain gave me the thought of like ‘what if we fucked it out or something?’” he laughs half-heartedly again. when he's met with silence, his stomach drops.

jisung’s cheeks, red as seungmin’s ears, flush even deeper when seungmin meets his gaze.

jisung is uncharacteristically quiet when he whispers, “i had the same one.”

_oh_

“well, maybe we should?” seungmin suggests, feeling his face flush now as well as his ears. “i mean, we both thought about it, and it’s actually scientifically accurate to say that an orgasm is a mood booster. so maybe we should give it a shot?”

jisung is absolutely floored. when the idea crossed his mind, he was sure that seungmin would shoot it down before he even finished the suggestion, but here he was, not only admitting that he had the same idea, but also that he thinks it would be good for them. seungmin is actually suggesting they fuck instead of fight. _what the fuck._

jisung nods hesitantly. “i mean, yeah… but you really want to?”

seungmin nods earnestly, face still flushed pink. “i mean, yeah? i think it could actually work pretty well as long as we set up the right boundaries.”

“boundaries for what, like a safeword?” jisung’s nerves dissipate the more seungmin speaks. now they're both actually considering it. “or like, things we shouldn’t do?”

“both would be a good idea… what do you think? you wanna do it?” seungmin is trembling, afraid of the potential rejection and future awkwardness that could be coming very, very quickly.

to his delight, jisung nods. “yeah, we should try it.” jisung offers a shy, but genuine smile. then, he continues, “okay, so... what? when i mess up, you top me, and vice versa for if you upset me?” 

seungmin nods in agreement. “sounds good… what about safeword pineapple, slow word peach?” 

jisung cocks his head to the side. “what’s a slow word?”

“a slow word is just what i call it, im not sure if it’s an actual thing, but! it’s a word i use with partners to let them know it’s a bit much, or that i need to take a breather, versus when we’d use a safe word to fully stop everything.” seungmin explains. “i know some people use safe words to do both, but i feel better with the extra distinction that comes with two words.”

jisung nods. “makes sense. we can use those. what is there that we wouldn't want to have happen, as a general rule…” he pauses for a moment, pondering what they should do. 

“we should talk about whatever it was that the other did within, say, 24 hours of the fucking, to make sure the issue actually gets resolved?” seungmin suggests, voice uncertain.

jisung agrees. it sounds good enough to him. “one more thing though.” he waits for seungmin to look at him before he continues. “aftercare is a must. we always have to do that for each other. actually, no, two more things. no hickeys, either. it’s too intimate of a thing for me, and im just going to just save us the trouble of potential feelings cropping up.” 

seungmin nods in wordless agreement, face unreadable. the two resolve to try this out whenever something argument-worthy happens next. 

***

jisung pulls the door closed quietly behind him, not wanting to disrupt the silence coating the apartment. fresh out of dance class, jisung is sweaty, sore, and exhausted. he wants to slink off to his room and pass out for an hour or two before he even considered doing anything else. he hadn’t done anything particularly offensive to seungmin’s need for order and organization before he’d left for his classes that day, so he would be in the clear to zip to his room and nap. 

or so he thought. 

apparently, he is sorely mistaken. upon entering the apartment shared kitchen and living room, jisung is greeted by a red-eared seungmin, whose expression is somewhere between annoyance and sheepishness. 

“remember that thing we talked about, sung?” seungmin’s eyes are bright and fiery, but his voice is soft, like he hopes jisung can't hear him. 

jisung nods slowly. he remembers. they'd had the conversation 6 days ago, just shy of a week. even jisung's busy brain couldn't throw that out this soon. 

“you left… everything out after you left today…” seungmin pauses, unsure of how to proceed. 

“oh… did you want me to take care of it now?” the hesitation in jisung’s voice mirrors the hesitation plaguing seungmin’s thoughts. he scans the kitchen, but it looks clean. he knows seungmin is probably just as unsure of how this is really supposed to work as he is, hence the pauses and the uncertainty etched into his features. 

“no, i took care of it for you…” seungmin trails off again. even with his evident nervousness and the distance between them, he’s yet to take his eyes off of jisung.

when jisung finally looks up, the intensity of seungmin’s gaze sends a shiver through him. although his demeanor is cautious, almost timid, his eyes are dark, gleaming in the fluorescent of the lights. normally, jisung would say he resembles a puppy- sweet, pretty, innocent- but at this moment, he looked more like a wolf preparing to strike. 

the suspense is killing jisung. he loves the way it makes his heart race and gives him shivers, but he figures they should both put in some work to navigate their first run of… _this_. so jisung does what jisung does best - turns on the charm. 

“want me to take care of something else, then?” he cocks his head to the side, looking over at seungmin through his lashes and jutting out his bottom lip in an attempt to put on an innocent face. he watches some of the tension leave seungmin's shoulders and preens.

"what did you have in mind?" seungmin baits. his nerves are no longer causing his voice to shake, so jisung stalks forward, closer to where the taller is leaning against the counter.

he's within arm's reach when he stops, looking up at seungmin and shrugging, voice low. "i could think of a couple things i could do to make it up to you," jisung pauses to take a step closer to seungmin. "or a lot more things that i could let you do to get your anger out. depends on what you want." seungmin swallows hard, nearly choking at the intensity with which jisung's eyes are focused on his throat. he knows he’ll be in control this time, but sometimes, jisung is so intense it makes him sweat.

the two are close enough for seungmin to look down on jisung and see how wide his pupils are blown. he's a bit shocked, truthfully. when he'd suggested this as a sort of solution last week, he really hadn't expected things to get to this point. to where they'd actually have to fuck over something. he'd been hopeful in the back of his mind when he’d suggested it, but he was sure nothing would actually come to fruition. things had been going so well the past week that seungmin had been worried he'd actually weirded jisung out with the suggestion. nothing had gone 'wrong' for the past five days, and seungmin's anxiety was really starting to get to him. but then, this morning happened, and seungmin wasn't so convinced that he'd managed to freak his best friend out so bad that he'd actually changed his ways and started to consistently clean up after himself.

the thoughts that had an iron grip around his brain after seungmin returned home from his classes this morning was 'well, fuck. now we have to actually make this thing happen. does jisung actually want this? how do i even start this?' the thought of initiating any sort of intimate encounter with jisung was enough to make seungmin’s cheeks flush and his confidence waver, like he’d make a fool out of himself. but doing it over jisung Almost spoiling their milk because he left it out for a couple hours? he was sure jisung would laugh at him, tell him that he was a fool for thinking that there was any possible way that he was letting seungmin touch him over something so small, and that the floor of their apartment would then open up and swallow him down into the center of the earth to live with his embarrassment forever. a bit extreme, he realized even at the time, but a scary thought nonetheless.

now though, seungmin is much more relaxed. the floor is definitely not opening up underneath him, and jisung had been the one to initiate the encounter after a bit of nudging. all seungmin has to do now is decide what he wants jisung to do. or, what he wants to do to jisung. looking at jisung then, before any of that could actually become reality, seungmin has to kiss jisung. like, actually kiss him. on the mouth.

seungmin was intimidated by the thought of rejection and the ground opening up for sure, but the thought of kissing jisung was somehow even more daunting than that. he's seen jisung kiss before, and he'd received enough kisses, of varying affection levels, from jisung to know that he is going to have a lot to match up to. jisung just Looks like he's a good kisser, and to some, that is purely excitement-inducing. to seungmin, it is equally as exciting as it is scary.

then, there's the whole thing about this being his best friend who is also his housemate, so he's not super keen on the possibility that he could kiss him and make things super awkward. he isn't sure he can live with that, and he doesn't exactly have the money to bail himself out of their lease early. so really, his only option is to kiss jisung and make it good. considering he’s already sort of done that, he knew he could do it again. 

seungmin locks eyes with jisung, sliding his hands over his little waist, grinning at the way the smaller shivers. he leans in, mouth barely brushing jisung's lips, and whispers, “i want you to suck me off. then, i wanna watch you get yourself off.”

“anything for you,” jisung squeaks out, squeaking again when seungmin surges up and closes the gap to kiss him. seungmin tastes like that mint hot choco lip balm he always has on, a near perfect complement to jisung’s own vanilla bean. kissing him is sweet despite the vice-like grip seungmin has on his waist. 

seungmin turns them, pinning jisung against the counter. jisung whines when seungmin slots a leg between jisung’s knees. the taller is pleasantly surprised to find that he isn’t the only one being easily worked up today. seungmin slides his hands up jisung’s sides, giggling into the kiss at his breathy gasps. 

seungmin bites on jisung’s bottom lip and tugs softly, glowing at the soft noise jisung lets out as he releases his lip. seungmin pulls away slowly, taking in jisung’s flushed cheeks and his eyes sparkling, chest puffing slightly realizing that jisung is already panting. he looks so, so pretty that for a second, seungmin considers forgoing his original plan and getting jisung off with his mouth, instead.

that thought only lasts for a moment before jisung is kissing him again. jisung’s lips are soft like the rest of him, and he's just as good of a kisser as seungmin thought he’d be. seungmin’s head is spinning, thoughts little lese other than the mantra _jisung jisung jisung_. 

seungmin squeaks out a “remember, no marks” when jisung starts kissing along his jawline, nipping lightly as he works down his neck. jisung bites down harder on the skin under seungmin’s ear as retaliation, and he let out an embarrassingly needy whine. 

jisung squirms under the thigh seungmin is pressing against his dick, panting softly as he continues kissing his way down seungmin’s neck. he's not too keen on waiting, but he doesn't want to end up on their hardwood floors with his dance-bruised knees. so, after leaving a soft, sweet bite at the base of seungmin’s throat, he asks if they can go to somebody’s room. 

seungmin agrees eagerly, efortlessly scooping jisung up, and heading toward his own room. jisung moans outright at the display of strength, cock twitching under his sweatpants. seungmin’s chest swells with pride, and he makes a mental note of the reaction. he will be having fun with that later. 

for now, he's content with dumping jisung on his bed to immediately chase after him. seungmin has him caged under his body, and jisung feels so small, entirely at his mercy. 

the desperation must show through in their next kiss, because seungmin doubles his efforts to locate jisung’s sensitive spots, running his hands all along jisung’s body, cooing internally whenever he receives a cute squeak or whine from jisung or whenever he feels jisung’s dick twitch against his thigh. 

suddenly, mid-seungmin kissing down his neck, jisung gets a genius idea. 

“want to fuck my throat?” he blurts, voice slightly desperate as he looks down at seungmin with the best puppy eyes he could manage at the moment. 

“fucking absolutely i do baby, unzip me,” seungmin groans, nodding eagerly. jisung scrambles to follow his order immediately, unzipping seungmin’s jeans and pushing them and his boxers down his legs as best he can, given the angle. 

seungmin sits back to pull both articles of clothing off himself, cheeks flushing under jisung’s intense gaze.

“wanna strip now, too, so we don’t have to waste time later?” seungmin’s suggestion had barely left his mouth before jisung was flinging his shirt across the room and shucking his sweatpants down his legs, tossing them in the same general direction as his shirt. seungmin chuckles, teasingly asking, "a little eager, are we?”

jisung pouts, but nods anyway. the contrast of his pouty face and his dick straining against the fabric of his boxers is making seungmin’s own cock throb. 

jisung’s eyes are locked on seungmin’s dick. he's not sure he’d ever encountered a cock he hadn’t liked, but it had definitely been a while since he’d seen one as pretty as seungmin’s. it's thick, longer than jisung had anticipated, flushed a pretty pink, with a thin sheen of precum currently smeared across the head. jisung can’t tell quite yet, but just the thought of how heavy it’ll feel on his tongue makes his mouth water. jisung is gonna get his face _fucked,_ gag reflex be damned.

once jisung has situated himself back against seungmin’s pillows (per seungmin’s request), seungmin straddles his middle. jisung looks so pretty splayed out underneath him, hair fanned out from his face, eyes dark and shining with need, kiss-red lips parted in preparation. his arms are wrapped around seungmin’s thighs, hands caressing the backs of his thighs so gently makes seungmin shiver. he runs a hand through jisung’s hair, remarking how cute he looks right now, just to see jisung beam at the attention.

“open up, pretty,” seungmin’s command is so gentle, it feels like a suggestion. the contrast between his roommate's sweet, soft voice and his the dark look in his eyes makes jisung’s stomach twist with heat. he opens his mouth, obedient as ever, and sighs contentedly when seungmin slips his middle and ring fingers in. jisung closes his mouth around the digits as soon as they’re in, and seungmin doesn’t think he’s ever seen jisung as content as he is right then. he runs his tongue along the split between the two fingers, curling around them, gently sucking on them. he maintains eye contact with seungmin the entire time he tongues the groove between the fingers, whining around them when seungmin lets them open up and gently presses down on the flat of jisung’s tongue. seungmin rubs the pads of his fingers along the pad of jisung’s tongue, and it has jisung squirming underneath him, whimpering.

a string of drool connects jisung’s mouth to seungmin’s fingers when he pulls them from his mouth. seungmin is rock hard, and figures a couple strokes with jisung’s spit acting as lube wouldn't be a terrible idea. he tugs at his cock once, twice, feeling shy under jisung’s ravenous gaze.

seungmin shuffles forward till he's basically framing jisung’s head with his thighs. he enjoys the view for a moment, jisung staring up at him with soft, needy eyes before gripping his cock, tapping the head against jisung’s lips, once again instructing him to “open up” so he can slide in.

if jisung’s mouth was kind on his fingers, it is _unreal_ on his cock. he presses his tongue up against the underside of seungmin’s cock as he slides in, making him shudder. he's hot and wet and when he pauses for a moment for jisung to get used to the feeling of all of him, jisung _sucks,_ and it has seungmin seeing stars, his hips bucking.

“you ready, pretty?” seungmin checks once he's collected himself. he runs a hand through jisung’s hair, letting it rest on the back of his head. jisung looks up at him with watery eyes and nodding around him as best he can. seungmin pulls back out, leaving just the tip in jisung’s mouth, and thrusts back in shallowly. each rock of seungmin’s hips pushes him deeper into jisung’s mouth, toward the heat of his throat. he falls into a rhythm rather quickly, the small, pleased noises jisung releases and the grip of his fingers on seungmin's hips spurring him on.

jisung is squeaking and groaning with each drag of seungmin’s cock against his tongue. his cock is heavy on his tongue in the most intoxicating way possible. he's a perfect thickness, a good length, he feels good on his tongue… if jisung were able to form thoughts that weren’t just _seungmin seungmin seungmin_ he’d definitely be making a note to do something to make seungmin mad on purpose just so that seungmin will actually fuck him.

he pulls back, letting jisung catch his breath. the smaller is panting, voice hoarse when he asks seungmin “can i do anything else to help?”

“oh, you’re so sweet when you’re trying to make me forget im irritated with you,” seungmin coos, and jisung keens, cock twitching in his boxers. “but no, pretty, don’t worry about anything else, im gonna get off with your mouth and that will be more than enough for me.” jisung nods obediently.

and with that, seungmin starts his movements up again. only this time, he doesn’t give quite as much recovery time. now, seungmin was snapping his hips in deeper and faster, pausing only when he feels jisung falter a little on the pullback. he doesn't want to make jisung gag, but if he does, he'll probably finish a lot sooner than he would like to admit. he's already close, and jisung can tell in the way his hips stutter and his rhythm grows sloppy.

this just adds fuel to jisung’s fire. he sucks harder, keeps his tongue pressed exactly where it needs to be to drag across all the sensitive spots on the underside of his cock. jisung grips seungmin’s thighs, both to keep himself grounded and to help him keep his pace. seungmin is so close, he's acting purely by instinct, in desperate search of his orgasm, thrusts erratic and sloppy, dragging drool all across jisung’s mouth and chin. seungmin is too gone chasing that heat in his stomach to be worried about that, but jisung absolutely loves it. he loves feeling messy, and he knows that whenever he has to get himself off in front of seungmin, it'll be over far more quickly than he would like because of how messy seungmin is making him. he's aching in his boxers, precum dampening and darkening the fabric. he loves being messy, he loves being used, and he loves watching seungmin chase after his orgasm above him. his eyes are dark, his cheeks, ears, and chest flushed red.

“c-can i - _fuck_ \- can i come in your mouth sungie?” seungmin finally moans out, looking down and into jisung’s eyes. jisung moans around him and nods as best he can, which earns a string of groaned out profanities and an increase in pace, his rhythm erratic. jisung sucks hard one final time and then seungmin is stilling, cock twitching as he comes into jisung’s mouth. his cum is about as neutral tasting as cum can be, so jisung swallows what he can. the swallowing pulls whimpers from seungmin above him, and jisung’s cock throbs.

seungmin slides his softening cock out of jisung’s mouth, flopping off of him and to the side to recover. “i just wanna watch you get off now, you can do it however you want,” seungmin informs him, still panting.

jisung nods, pulling his boxers down just enough to pull his cock out. seungmin is equally enamored with jisung’s dick as he was with seungmin’s. at this point, the tip is an angry red color, smeared with precum, and it looks quite large in jisung’s small hand.

jisung holds his hand out to seungmin expectantly. “spit?” he makes his request so politely that seungmin can't do anything but oblige without question. jisung spread his spit over his cock starting at the tip, shuddering at the sensation. he presses his thumb against the slit, hips jerking upward. he makes sure seungmin is still watching him, and gets to work.

he keeps his eyes locked with seungmin’s as he worked, twisting his wrist on the upstroke occasionally. seungmin’s gaze made his gut twist and his arm move that much faster. every sound he let out makes seungmin want to reach out and help him, but he keeps himself contained so he can just watch, enjoy the show jisung is working so hard to put on. he's so pretty, eyes glossy, red lips hanging open like another invitation.

jisungs hips grow jerky, pace erratic, and his gaze turns from desperate and hot to soft and needy as he chokes out a "can i please come?” to seungmin, who nods promptly.

“go ahead and come pretty boy, you’ve earned it,” are the words that send jisung over the edge. he comes across his belly and into his fist with a cry of seungmin’s name, cock twitching weakly as he works himself through his orgasm. he doesn't even realize he'd closed his eyes until he opens them to see seungmin reaching over him to retrieve... something from his bedside table.

when he pulls himself back over jisung's body, he gets a glimpse.

they're baby wipes!

he cleans jisung up first, wiping the cum off his tummy and his fist gently, and then cleans himself up. he gets up to toss the wipes away, and on the way back to his bed picks up jisung’s and his boxers. he tosses jisung’s boxers to him, smacking him square in the face with them.

the two giggle at that as they slip them back on, and seungmin slips back on his bed next to jisung. “we’re in agreement that aftercare includes snuggling, right?” seungmin clarifies, absolutely delighted when jisung nods in agreement. seungmin promptly drapes himself over jisung, popping a hand into his hair to pet him while they lay together, talking themselves through their post-orgasm drops.

they end up falling asleep just like that, seungmin’s head on jisung’s chest, sprawled atop seungmin’s comforter for their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this prompt very much, and will be completing the remaining chapters soon! i hope you enjoyed


End file.
